Tsuku's Story
by TanyaNonsutoppo
Summary: Tsuku's life, starting at the escape from Busa's lab...
1. Part One

**Tsuku's Tale**

**A Biography**

**Part One **

**Written by Tanya Nonsutoppo**

In a hallway full of people, a girl with blue hair, incredibly long and tied up in a braid on top of her head, and an outfit resembling something a Arabian maidservant or a girl genie would wear, except much more revealing, walked through the crowd. The crowd was made up of similarly dressed girls and a few boys who wore vests that were black with a colored border and baggy white pants that were tied up by a strip of cloth that was tied to the side as well as black footwear of some sort.

The girl stopped, the chain that was attached to a neck-band was heavy and making her neck ache, she picked up part of the chain and looked at it with disgust, her arm bands and ankle bands were just as bad, but she hated the chain the most, it showed her status... the doctor's favorite. She hated the abuse; she hated this place; she hated being forced to things like wear clothes that didn't cover enough and being chained to a wall when nobody wanted to rape her or send her to do their bidding; she hated the rape and the slaughter of her family here, she more that hated it even. She clenched her fist, swearing revenge against Busa like she did every day, hour, and minute. She knew that tonight she would escape from the lab, and she'd bring anyone who was desperate enough to go with her to freedom from this horrible place.

She looked up just in time to see the doctor trying to find her; she quickly hid, using her psy to keep her chain and clothes silent. She was in a quiet room now, it was dark and very quiet; she hid in a gap between an armchair and a corner. She then waited for the guards, who were searching for her already, to inspect the room. They usually always just took one look then left. What she didn't realize was that her braid was sticking out from behind the chair just the tiniest bit. Her hair would blend in, but not the gold hair tie.

The guards came into the room and the girl held her breath. The guards saw her braid and approached the chair she was hiding behind, one grabbed her by her braid and hauled her out while the other got out a needle filled with a glowing green liquid and jammed it into each of her wrists, then her ankles, then her neck and stomach. Her screams of pain could be heard all the way outside of the lab, the other clones stopped and looked at the door to the room, listening worriedly, hoping not to hear the soft groan followed by a silence that indicated death.

The screams lasted three hours, then the girl, who was bleeding freely where the green stuff had been injected into her, her clothes were stained and slightly torn, her eyes blank. She was shaking terribly and had to be carried into her quarters in which fourteen other girls slept at night when they weren't being forced to be with a guard or scientist.

From under the bed, a pair of large, blue eyes peered out, watching as the girl was laid on it. Tears formed in the corners of the eyes as the guards left the room.

When the guards had been gone for a good ten minutes, a small girl, practically a miniature of the one on the bed, crawled out from under the bed and looked at the girl on it with concern. The girl on the bed stared into space; she looked like she was dead even though she wasn't, she was half dead though.

The smaller girl's eyes glowed white for a second and the girl on the bed's bleeding stopped and her blood went back into her body. "Sister… please… you've gotta be alright… Tsuku… please… please wake up Big Me!" with that, the small girl burst into tears.

Tsuku blinked, trying to move, do something, to calm the younger down. She couldn't. "C-chi-chibi… T-Ts-Tsu-Tsuku… I'm… a-alright…" Tsuku whispered; her voice barely audible.

Chibi Tsuku smiled, tears still in her eyes as she hugged her older sister. Her relief was so great she was too busy hugging Tsuku that she didn't hear the door opening and heavy footsteps walking in…

"Ah, there's my little 'pets' haha... tell her next time is the third time, and if she so much as hesitates before coming to me, she will die painfully... by the injection, except I'll be the on giving it, not the guards... hahaha, and then you'll be my 'pet'!!" Chibi Tsuku looked up in alarm and fear; this was the man, the man who abused all who were created here. Everyone feared him, he decided who lived and died... and how painfully...

Chibi Tsuku saw the doctor leave and turned to Tsuku; "Sister, you can't avoid him again.... if you do, you'll get the third, most painful and deadly, injection... if that happens... you'll most likely die... then who'll I have?"

Tsuku closed her eyes, "... Me..." she answered, then added quietly so only Chibi Tsuku could hear, "... morning's... coming... isn't it? it is... I think..." she said, using code that only projects desperate as her to leave knew.

Chibi Tsuku nodded slightly, then healed Tsuku a bit more and went over to one of the other girls in the room, who was chained to the wall because it wasn't her time to entertain or do anything, and passed on the message Tsuku was sending out. The girl nodded and passed the message on in code.

A week later, Tsuku having just recovered from the effects of the injection she had gotten earlier, was ready, and so, tonight was the night. The night to escape, she made it clear to everyone that she was better and the other projects did small things to acknowledge, a slight nod here, a quick wink there.

Tsuku walked right up to the doctor this time and smiled at him, not using her fake seductive smile he forced her to use, but rather a sly one. She had her whip with her, but she wouldn't attack him now, later, after the escape, she'd destroy him, it wouldn't be easy but she knew she was the one; the one to finally destroy the evil doctor Busa. She walked away from him, a bit of skip in her step. Busa just gave her an odd look then went back to his work.

• Home •


	2. Part Two

**Tsuku's Tale**

**A Biography**

**Part Two **

**Written by Tanya Nonsutoppo**

Around the time it was that everyone was supposed to be in bed, the projects were wide awake. Thankfully there was no 'playtime' tonight for the projects, they gathered in the room Tsuku and Chibi Tsuku shared with some other girls and readied themselves, Tsuku by putting her long hair in a braid and Chibi Tsuku by putting her hair into a tail. Everyone else did similar preparations. In very little time, it would be time to escape; so everyone had to be ready.

Once they were all ready, Tsuku checked the halls then pronounced it safe, they all started walking quietly towards the exit, but when they got there, Chibi Tsuku's wrist band clunked against something, everyone's eyes widened. Seconds later, everything was chaos as a guard near the exit fired a gun and hit Chibi Tsuku in the stomach, her yelp was enough to send everyone into a frenzy. Tsuku had the sense to pick her up before running and getting in front of the others, moments later they found themselves cornered, surrounded on three sides by solid walls and a glass window and at their back by the guards, who were approaching and readying their guns.

Tsuku thought fast then jumped out the window with Chibi Tsuku on her back. The window was three stories up. She had her arms crossed in front of her face when she jumped through, which wasn't quite enough protection because the sides of her face ended up cut deeply by the glass of the window as it scratched her badly on any exposed part of her body, the glass cut her so deeply it formed huge scars that would never really go away. She landed hard and watched from the ground as the other escapees jumped down.

The guards went to the window and began shooting at them, by then it was every project for themselves. Half of them huddled together, providing easy targets; Tsuku tried to tell them to scatter but it was too late, all the ones that had been huddled were dead or dying. Because Chibi Tsuku was on her back, she could carry one more child, she picked up a half dead infant who had been shot in the stomach, then saw a boy in his teens and supported him as they ran; a group of guards following close behind them.

The guards shot at them as they ran, one of the bullets penetrating the bone in the boy's right leg, making him near immobile, Tsuku tried to heal him but he undid it and gave her energy back, insisting that she leave him. She refused to do so and kept on, focusing all her strength on getting to safety.

After a while, the baby died from loss of blood; all Tsuku could do was leave it on the ground and cry a single tear before going on. She was then able to get herself, Chibi Tsuku, and the boy beyond the wall that surrounded the lab base before the guards who were stationed there surrounded them, holding rifles that had tips that were extremely sharp and were slightly curved ready to fire on a moments notice.

One of the guards grinned evilly and laughed as he plunged the pointed part of his rifle into the boy's stomach then twisted it and pulled the boy's organs out roughly, ripping his intestines and stomach badly. By that time, the boy was dead and it was too late to save him.

Tsuku was so panicked by then she couldn't see clearly. She grabbed Chibi Tsuku off of her back and hugged her protectively, begging the guards to let Chibi Tsuku leave peacefully. They only laughed and pushed her to the ground, then one pressed a bloody rifle tip to Chibi Tsuku's side, aiming, he pulled the rifle away and was about to use it to rip the small girl's body in half. Luckily, a Machoke-man came to the rescue, punching and kicking his way through the guards' circle and grabbing the girls, then, running, carried them a mile before being choked painfully to death by his restraining collar that was around his neck.

Tsuku and Chibi Tsuku said a silent prayer for the dead then went off to find the meeting spot, they eventually did. There were only five there when they arrived, and they spent the night counting off the dead to see how many more they should expect before going their separate ways, the number to be expected was small. Only ten or twenty of the hundred or so people were expected to get there total.

As it turned out, five more got there by morning and they redid the count, all the survivors were accounted for; they decided rather foolishly to spend the night there. As they also found out, Tsuku and two others had not been hurt by the use of a gun at all. Tsuku and the others who were well enough did first aid for those who were less fortunate while talking over what they'd do now that they were free. It was hard to now that they actually were free though.

By noon the next day the camp had been found by the guards, Tsuku was first to alert the others then it was a mad dash as she picked Chibi Tsuku up and ran. All but two children and a couple adults managed to leave in time; and when the ones who were lucky enough to get away had a chance to go back and see if there were survivors, there weren't any.

The two children were found naked a bit away from camp. They had tortured looks on their faces and had been molested, then shot in the arms, legs, and stomach. They had died very painfully and there was a note attached to a stick that was protruding from the little girl's arm and had part sticking through her chest. Her head was at an odd angle as well, showing her neck had been broken.

Tsuku picked up the note and read it, then shut her eyes, crying for the dead and for how hopeless it all seemed, and by what she could expect to happen if Chibi Tsuku were to get captured, which was written with much gory detail on the note.

The escape was over now as it had been for three days; Tsuku leaned against a rock, holding Chibi Tsuku, in her arms and began using recover on the small girl to try to heal her more. Soon both were asleep. When they awoke, guards were standing in a circle around them.

"Haha! Here's the ringleader for all those projects we just killed off! Now she's gonna get her last injection! Hahaha!!" he laughed loudly, pulling a needle full to the top with the green fluid out of his belt, Tsuku held onto Chibi Tsuku protectively, waiting for the final, painful stabs that would cause her end.

• Home •


End file.
